


呼吸

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 分手炮
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 6





	呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> 分手炮

*是谁提出的，谁先看出了对方的想法？

/b/

“希望你过得好”，这句话怎么会这么难说出口。  
他心猿意马地敲击着电脑桌的边缘，隔着鼠标垫，坚硬的桌面还是令他手指发麻。  
如果是以前的他，会真心诚意地希望柳济鸿能拥有最好的生活。可一旦他拥有过柳济鸿，一切都变得和一开始不同了。过去无数次的满足都彰显着此刻的失去，他好像变得一无所有——但至少他现在还可以索要一个吻。  
方星现吻着柳济鸿的下颌，手掌压在他肋缘，虽然时不时说出要减肥的豪言壮语，柳济鸿柔软的腰腹却印证着他口头的努力并没有达到应有的效果。方星现的手掌渐渐滑到了柳济鸿的背部，柳济鸿则环抱着他的肩膀，此刻，他们说腻了争吵的嘴唇贴在一起，诉说着无声的埋怨，痛恨着身体的习惯和默契。  
方星现用力咬了柳济鸿，对方吃痛地往回缩，却没有任何回敬的意思。柳济鸿已经很久很久，不像他们在一起之前那般有什么事情就躲着他了，现在这种任由他胡闹也无动于衷的态度，让方星现觉得他仿佛在经历着最后一次的忍耐。  
因为抱着不舍得的心态，日积月累和不堪忍受的烦躁，在方星现心中都变出了一股酸溜溜的怜悯，原来恋爱的最终形态就是这股令人有点恶心的怜悯。  
这就是他和柳济鸿的故事的结局。  
方星现闭上眼睛。这种不吵架也不冷战的时候，他们让身体亲密接触的时候，柳济鸿的神态便依旧令他痴迷。他闭上眼收敛自己的沉溺姿态，故作一点坚强，好让自己看上去不要那么脆弱，即使柳济鸿八分可能并没有在看他。时至今日，他在柳济鸿面前再去维护自己的自尊还有作用吗？他有些奇怪地回想起最初，那么久那么久，他从未想过尊严的问题，可能不知道什么时候，当他对柳济鸿失去了自信，自尊心的问题才慢慢刺出水面，时时处处让他从痒到痛，终于走到了无地自容的窘境。  
柳济鸿默不作声的、宽容的拥抱。这就是他和柳济鸿的故事的结局。

/a/

他没办法掩饰自己身体的渴望，当方星现再一次进入他的身体，他张开嘴无声地喘息，小腹中熟悉的、触电般的麻痹感让他的视线无法聚焦。柳济鸿抚摸方星现的手停在半途，变成了一次带着紧张的抓握，好像在恳请他不要这样对自己。  
但他其实还挺习惯的；习惯方星现这么对他，但这份煎熬的快感也很快就要解脱了。方星现追求他的故事，应该算得上一幕成人童话，表面真挚美好，私下又夹杂着数不清的肉欲。  
他已经给了方星现他能给的一切。  
当他们的恋情燃烧到只剩下灰烬时，就连这灰烬也能混进水壶，灌给窗台的盆栽才好——那枯死的盆栽已经被他大扫除扔掉了。一想到恋情这个词，柳济鸿的内心就隐隐作痛。他是个傻瓜，也是个没办法控制自己欲望的失败者。正是因为他败给内心愿望，他妥协了，让方星现如愿进入了他的生活，他才没办法永远留住这些。  
“哥啊……”方星现在叫他，“济鸿……”  
柳济鸿习惯性地想回应，张嘴却是一声无法控制的呻吟。方星现已经可以熟练地逼迫他，让他失去控制，让他把自己情不自禁的反应都交给年轻的爱人享用。柳济鸿不知道自己以前怎么会喜欢这样，但他的身体显然已经屈从于这样的对待，它会快感中愉悦地颤抖，柳济鸿也在方星现的禁锢下失去了自我。被体液濡湿的皮肤印证了这份屈从之下的疯狂，羞耻感让他后脑发麻。  
方星现却没有停下来的意思，高潮过后还被用力顶撞，柳济鸿的身后钝钝地疼了起来。  
“快点……”柳济鸿疲惫地请求道，“这样我……”  
“……想那么快。”方星现瓮声瓮气地停顿了一下，柳济鸿怔了怔，听到他把头埋在自己肩窝里用力吸气的声音，才意识到他说的是不想，“不想那么快做完。”  
你在哭吗？柳济鸿突然想这么问，那不要说分手不就好了。只是柳济鸿不愿意问出口，不想那么快就慢一点吧，能慢到哪里去呢。总会结束的。  
因为他已经决定不再为方星现做任何事，所以他只是咬牙忍受了这最后一次。他已经给了方星现他能给的一切。

-The End-


End file.
